


L'amour n'a pas d'âge

by Garance



Series: Wondershot [2]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Cinematic Universe, Justice League (2017), Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Bruce is kawaï, Diana is protective, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Written Pre-Justice League (2017)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 22:04:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11609871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Quand Bruce redevient un garçon de 10 ans, Diana doit l'aider à redevenir adulte, à tout prix.





	L'amour n'a pas d'âge

L'amour n'a pas d'âge

 

-Au manoir Wayne-

 

''Bruce, tu m'as appelé ? Il y a un problème ?'' Diana arriva dans la Bat-cave

''Diana...'' Bruce murmura d'une voix faible 

''Où es-tu ? Tu vas bien ?'' elle lui demanda en le cherchant 

''S-sous le bureau...'' il parlait d'une voix plus triste que d'habitude 

''Qu'est-ce que tu fais sous le bureau ?'' elle arriva devant le meuble et s'accroupit 

 

Diana ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Bruce n'était plus un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, mais un jeune garçon d'environ dix ans. Elle ferma les yeux et sortit son ami de sa cachette, avant de le prendre dans ses bras et de se relever, en caressant ses cheveux. 

 

''Diana... Dis moi que tu sais pourquoi je suis comme ça...'' il murmura à nouveau 

''Bruce, depuis quand es-tu comme ça ?'' elle lui demanda en le soulevant plus haut 

''Quand je me suis réveillé ce matin, j'étais comme ça...''

''Oh, je vois, Alfred le sait ?'' 

''Non, je suis parti me cacher ici... Tu es la seule personne qui peut m'aider...''

''C'est Circe qui t'a fait ça. Il n'y a qu'elle pour faire ce genre de sort.''

''Circe ? Comment je redeviens normal ?''

''Il n'y a qu'elle pour te retransformer, mais je ne sais pas où elle peut être.''

''Pourquoi ça n'arrive qu'à moi...'' il commença à pleurer 

''Ne pleure pas, tout va s'arranger, je te le promets !'' elle lui promit en commençant à être gênée 

''Tu me le promets ?'' il parlait comme un enfant maintenant 

''Je te le jure. Tu as mangé ce matin ?'' elle s'inquiétait pour la santé d'enfant de Bruce 

''Je n'ai rien mangé depuis hier...'' il détourna le regard en rougissant 

''Viens, je te paye une glace.''

''Mais il y a Alfred en haut !''

''Il vaut mieux que tu restes discret pour l'instant, et après avoir mangé, on pourra aller t'acheter des vêtements.''

''Ils sont très bien mes vêtements !''

''Tes vêtements sont trop grands, ton T-shirt fait ta taille, et ton boxer tient à peine.'' elle finit en riant 

''Diana...'' il grogna 

''Je sais, je sais...''

 

Elle remonta dans la chambre de Bruce et lui rapporta ses anciens vêtements qu'il avait laissé de côté. 

 

''Je n'ai trouvé que ça.''

''Ça va.''

''J'espère que c'est ta taille.''

''Peu importe, je veux redevenir adulte.''

 

Il s'habilla derrière le bureau, pour ensuite se présenter devant Diana. Elle ria légèrement de sa tenue, avant de le porter de nouveau dans ses bras et de partir en direction du marchand de glace le plus proche. Une fois trouvé, elle atterrit devant le stand et posa son ami sur le sol. 

 

''Deux glaces, trois boules, chocolat, vanille et caramel.'' elle commanda en vendeur 

''Bien m'dame.'' le marchand répondit en préparant la commande 

''Tu profites du fait que je sois un enfant pour manger une glace ?'' Bruce lui demanda 

''Non, j'ai faim moi aussi.'' elle lui répondit en souriant 

''Tenez pour vous.''

 

Diana paya et donna sa glace à Bruce, avant que les deux se dirigent en direction d'une boutique de vêtements. Une fois que leur glace furent terminées, ils allèrent dans une boutique et Diana rhabilla le garçon de la tête aux pieds, pour ensuite aller dans un endroit où il n'y avait personne. 

 

''Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?'' Bruce lui demanda 

''On va à Themyscira.'' Diana lui répondit en le reprenant dans ses bras 

''Pourquoi à Themyscira ? Et je suis accepté là-bas déjà ?''

''Circe veut le trône, elle doit sûrement y être retournée, et on fera une exception pour toi.''

''Merci, je suppose.''

 

Diana s'envola de nouveau. Après quelques heures de vol, elle atterrit sur son île et déposa le plus jeune. Elle l'emmena jusqu'au trône, pour trouver Circe en train d'affronter Hyppolita. 

 

''Wonder Woman ! Tu nous fais l'honneur de venir ! Et bien sûr, avec le gamin.'' Circe ria en faisant un sort qui amena Bruce jusqu'à elle dans une brume 

''Laisse-le Circe ! Il n'a rien à voir dans nos histoires !'' Diana cria en dégainant son épée 

''Calme Diana, ou je lui brise les os. Ce serait dommage, il est si mignon.'' Circe susurra la fin de sa phrase à l'oreille de Bruce 

''Lâche moi ! Diana t'occupe pas de moi !'' Bruce lui dit en cognant sa tête contre celle de la magicienne 

 

Diana sauta sur l'occasion et se jeta sur Circe, rompant le sort de brume et libérant ainsi Bruce. 

Wonder Woman battu assez rapidement l'autre femme et la força à retransformer le Wayne en adulte, ce qu'elle fit. 

 

''Merci Diana, je n'aurais rien pu faire sans toi.''

''De rien, on doit s'aider entre amis après tout.''

''Je... J'aimerais payer ma dette dès ce soir.''

''C'est un rencard.''

''Oui, ce soir, vingt-heure, chez moi ?''

''Tout de suite, chez moi.''

 

Diana embrassa Bruce, avant de caresser doucement ses cheveux. 

 

''Il te faut de nouveaux vêtements.''

''Encore ?!''

''Ceux-là sont trop petits ?''

''Ça va pas recommencer ?!'' 

''Il doit y avoir des toges quelque part.''

''Hors de question !''

''Tu es chez moi, Bruce Wayne, tu te plies à mes règles !''

 

Fin 


End file.
